


The First Halloween

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_writers, Halloween, M/M, Tricks for Treats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Harry and Draco on a quick prompt driven drabble fest.  There are multiple prompts and they will all tell a story somehow.</p>
<p>It is the first Halloween after the war.  Harry is melancholy and Draco is hiding.  What are two boys ever going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Halloween

The first Halloween after the war was a difficult one for Harry. He thought he would be free. He thought a weight would be lifted now that his parent’s death had been avenged.

Harry kicked a stone as he walked down the path to Hagrid’s home. It still had not been completely rebuilt. Hagrid had been staying in the castle on the cold, stormy nights, but he remained in his hut as much as possible. He taught Care of Magical Creatures, but Harry could tell his heart was not in teaching about his favorite animals anymore. Like Harry, his last year had been a hard one. Voldemort had kept him alive because he was part giant.

Harry kicked another stone. “Bloody Halloween.”


	2. Pumpkin Patch

Draco leaned back against the large pumpkins. No one would find him here. He could find some quiet away from the noise of the common room and idiots in the hallways. 

This was a secret he shared with no one, except his family. He loved Halloween because it was a special time of the year. One of his favorite memories was when his father took him to a Muggle village. He had been around six at the time. He still remembered the smells of the open farm, the sight of the red barn, picking out his own pumpkin that was not just magically brought to his home. 

When he could, he would sneak away from everyone and come to sit in Hagrid’s pumpkin patch. Sure, the pumpkins were much larger, but the same smell of fall was in the air.

Today he could not take it anymore. He had been dodging hexes from Gryffindors all day. He was tired of being a pariah even among his friends. It was not his fault that his parents made sure they came out on the right side of the war. 

He threw a stick over the pumpkin in front of him. “Bloody people.”

“Ouch, not bloody yet, but keep throwing sticks and I might be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is a picture of a pumpkin patch with a red barn in the background


	3. Murder of Crows

Harry looked at his former enemy sitting on the ground throwing sticks. “So why are you trying to abuse me?”

Draco’s shocked expression said it all. “I was trying to scare off the murder of crows.”

Harry wrinkled his forehead. “You want to scare the murderer of crows? I’m not quite following.”

Draco laughed. “No, you git. A group of crows is called a murder. What are you doing wandering around? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the bash?”

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back on another pumpkin. “No, not really. I don’t want to go. I was going to hide out down here.”

“You can’t!” Draco stood up.

“I most certainly can.”

“No, I meant, I was going to be down here. You need to be up there with your worshipers.” Draco began to pace the pumpkin patch. “Figures, the one time I get some quiet it has to be ruined by the scarhead.”

“Well, don’t mind me. I’m just going to slip into Hagrid’s hut. I am quite sure he has a nice fire going.” Harry turned to walk away.


	4. Chilled to the Bone

Draco watched as Harry walked away. It was what he wanted, to be alone. However, it wasn’t fair. Harry was going to be warm and toasty, sitting in front of a fire. Draco was chilled to the bone. That was the one problem with sitting in pumpkin patches, in Scotland, it got cold.

Hearing Harry reach the front door, Draco walked quickly after him. Screw his pride. It could be just as quiet there. “Potter.”

Harry turned at the door and watched as the blond followed him to the door. “Yes.”

“I decided that I want your company, if only to sit in front of a fire in peace and quiet.”

Harry laughed. “You want to spend time with me? Sure. Come on in. I know where Hagrid keeps everything.”


End file.
